Kingdom Hearts, PR crossover
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Experience the story as Manic is transported to Hollow Bastion where he meets Sora, Riku and Kairi. As the red turbo ranger, he seek out answers...will he find those answers? Read on to find out!


KH & PRT crossover.

Note: This is purely my own writing and I don't own Power Rangers and Power Rangers Turbo or Kingdom Hearts.

It all starts after the big storm and Manic finds himself in a whole new town with just his turbo morpher and key.

**Chapter 1: It all begins.**

"Where in the bloody hell am I?" I said as I tried to get in touch with the other turbo rangers. "Is there anybody there?! Damn!" I said as I put my fist through a wall, luckily no-body saw it as I started to walk around. "Hey, a drinking fountain!" I cried as I walked over, my body riddling with pain as we had lost our last battle against Divatox, but we didn't use the Turbo Megazord, so I had a chance that it might have come with me. Drinking some water, I thought about the others, whether they made it to another world but I didn't think too much as I thought about the morpher that was on my wrist, sure, I was the leader of the turbo rangers, but now, I thought that it really didn't matter only to be greeted by these black creatures.

"Man, I'm outnumbered." I said to myself. "Where are the guys when I need them? Oh well, shift into turbo! Red lightning turbo power!" I cried as I morphed into the red turbo ranger. "You want a fight, you got one!" However, it turned in their favour as they had numerous allies on their side. "Isn't this great, the day I get split up from the team, I end up getting in a fight which doesn't turn my way!" I screamed as a young man with a really weird sword and a young lady came to my aid. "You okay?" The young man asked me as I nodded my head. "Red lightning turbo ranger - de-morph!" I said as I de-morphed, too weak to try to morph again as I collapsed unconscious.

**Chapter 2: The prophecy is completed.**

I woke to see the young lady watching over me as I sat back up, noticing that my morpher was on the table next to me. "Whoa, take it easy! You had a dizzy spell. Are you some kind of superhero or something?" She asked me. "No, where I came from, I was a turbo power ranger, a saviour to protect earth from forces of evil. I am the first ranger to pilot a dinozord, thunderzord, ninjazord, zeo zord and turbo zord." I explained to her, noticing that she hung onto my every word. "But, since I'm here, I don't know whether the power of turbo is weakened from the storm."

"Storm?" She asked. "You mean that you were brought here by that storm? Oh it's finally happened, you're him. You're the person to take down this evil". She continued. "By the way, I hope you're not offended, but isn't your name Kieron?"

"Yeah, it is and I'm not offended, my friends call me Manic as I was originally the green power ranger, then the white power ranger, red zeo ranger and then red turbo ranger also I'm pretty good on a drum kit!" I exclaimed to her. "So what's your name then?" I asked her.

"It's Kairi. I looked at those things hanging down from your chest and it read your name" Kairi replied. "That's Sora and Riku, my best friends". "Sora, Riku, this is Kieron...Sorry, Manic." As she finished, she blushed from being embarrassed.

"You haven't happen to see some more rangers like me around would you?" I asked Sora, Riku & Kairi, but they nodded no. "Damn, the thought of our Zords still wrapped in their hiding places on earth is killin' me!" I sighed. "I hope my friends can find their way here."

"Relax for now, the heartless did some damage to you, luckily there's no permanent damage. You're lucky Manic, so could you tell me what this thing here is?" Asked Sora, looking at the turbo morpher.

"Well, you see when I insert the key into the morpher, I turn into the red turbo ranger, and I have access to my red lightning turbo zord and the red lightning turbo sword." I explained to Sora and Riku, both listening onto every word I said, not turning away. "Oh by the way, Kairi said I was the person to come here and destroy the evil."

"Yes, you see right when I became the chosen one, there is a prophecy that one day through a great storm; a man with great power will come and help us defeat this evil once and for all." Sora said.

"Right, but how am I...Oh god!" I said as I got up, only to puke up onto the carpet. "Right, you need rest" Said a concerned Kairi as they helped my back up onto the bed after I strapped the morpher back onto my wrist, put the key into my pocket and went back to sleep. "Look, I'll look after him for a while okay, Sora, you need to take those heartless out." Sighed Kairi as the two boys went out to kick some butt.

"Hmm, do you think she's fallen in love with Manic?" Asked Riku. "Nah, she can't be, I know he's the prophecy, but she's not gonna fall in love with him. He's got too many obligations, he's a power ranger!" Replied Sora.

However, they turned out to be too wrong, as Kairi looked at me and pushed my hair onto one side. "You know what, I was told by Namine before we fused together, that I would fall in love with the prophecy and that man is you." She quietly said. As she said that to me, she heard an almighty roar and she went outside only to scream and run back into the room. "What is it now?" I asked her.

But I already knew and gotten off of the bed that they laid me down on when I was unconscious, looking at the turbo morpher, I decided to get even with those heartless. "Kairi, you stay here. Shift..." I went to morph, but before that, I found myself on the receiving end of a kiss from her. "Come back safely!" She said as I nodded and smiled at her. "Shift into turbo - red lightning turbo power!" I cried out as I morphed once again into the red turbo ranger, I went out and helped Sora and Riku kick some butt and came back to Kairi.

"Well, you're pretty good Manic!" Sora said out of breath.

"Yeah, I knew you needed some help and I managed to morph this time" I replied "Hang on...red lightning turbo ranger - de-morph!" I said as I de-morphed for the second time. "You know what; I think you're good as well! You're the keyblade master!" I laughed as I said that.

"Are you going to be a ranger forever?" Asked Kairi, noticing that I grew weaker everytime I morphed and then de-morphed. "Just you might need to..."

"I don't know, you see, once I became a power ranger, I didn't want to lose the power of the coins, zeo crystal and turbo technology. I swore myself to secrecy and told everybody that I was staying on as the red ranger." I said, replying to her question. But the power was taking its toll on me as I screamed in pain once I de-morphed once again.

**Chapter 3: The power of the coins is back!**

Once I sat back down, I decided to take the morpher off of my wrist and laid it down onto the table and got myself some rest, but Sora, Kairi and Riku wouldn't leave me whist I was in this state. "Let's take him to the Castle! I'm sure King Mickey & Queen Minnie'll have something for him to do, since those heartless need wiping out." Sora quietly said to the other two.

"I'm sure you're right Sora, but look at him. He's too weak to even move and he might..." Kairi replied looking at me. "Oh for god sakes, he's not gonna die! He's the prophecy!" Sora shouted at her.

They took a chance by taking me all the way to the castle, next thing I know, I'm in a different room with machines monitoring my status, morpher still on my wrist, like I never took it off.

"Easy, easy, you're weak as it is." One of the nurses said to me. "Oh man, my head! How long have I been here?" I asked, looking confused. "You've been here for nearly five hours now. We took your details from the tags Kairi gave me." She continued.

"My tags, where are they?" I asked once again, looking at my morpher, I jumped "Hey, how come my morpher is still on my wrist? I could have sworn..."

"Well, you see, when Kairi gave me your morpher, I strapped it to your wrist. Your key is still where you left it, in your pocket and here are your tags." Nurse said. "Right, keep it easy okay and for god sake, don't morph, you are still weak and one more morph could kill you instantly"

As she walked out, I went back to rest and it would be another three hours until I was able to morph again, but the time seemed endless as I laid there sleeping and when I woke up, Kairi and Queen Minnie was at my side, really worried about my status. "I'm okay" I said as I got back up. "Well, if you can morph again Manic, we've got a little problem." Queen Minnie said. "Heartless! Where?" I asked without hesitation, putting my tags back round my neck and pulling my key out of my pocket. "In the chamber!" Kairi replied. "You know what to do!" She continued.

"Right, shift into turbo! Red lightning turbo power!" I said as a light came out as I morphed, this time I didn't feel weak after that and took my helmet off and kissed Kairi, getting her back for kissing me back in hollow bastion. "Back to action" I yelled as I put the helmet back on and raced all the way to the chamber where Sora was trying his best to get rid of the heartless along with the king. "Hey, am I late?" I yelled to both of them. "Manic! You're okay! Then that must mean...the turbo power is back!" Yelled Sora, rushing to me along with the king after I wiped the heartless out with my red lightning turbo sword. "Yeah, I didn't feel weak when I morphed; this castle...must have given me back my powers." I replied smiling inside of my helmet. "Well, take your helmet off!" Riku said, chuckling. "Oh sorry, you know I was about to!" I said, embarrassed as I once again took my helmet off and let my hair down.

"Your majesty, this is the red turbo power ranger, Manic." Sora introduced me to King Mickey. "You're the prophecy?" The king asked me. "Apparently so." I replied, looking at his highness and I kneeled down. "Hey, I've never seen anybody do that before! I mean, I was alright when I was introduced to Queen Minnie, but this is different." Sora said, scratching his head.

But, all of a sudden, I heard a coarse voice coming from somewhere. "Hey, Manic!" it said. Looking behind me, I saw the other turbo rangers, my friends. I ran to them. "Man, it's sure great to see you; I didn't think you'd be here. What about the turbo Zords?" I asked. "Turbo Zords and rangers are no more; they got destroyed after you got took in that storm. We're back to using the morphers and coins." Shadow said.

"What?! Oh for no reason, I have been able to morph into the red turbo ranger?!" I got a bit angry after they said that. "Don't worry; you've still got your morpher haven't you?" Shadow asked again. "What? Oh yeah, yeah, I've got mine, I'll put it on in a minute. red lightning turbo ranger - de-morph" I said, de-morphing for the last time as after that, the turbo morpher started to blow up and I had no choice but to throw it onto the ground as it blew up right near me. "Right, morpher is with me. Oh no..." I said, looking behind them, seeing a lot of heartless. "Guys, ready! It's Morphin' time! White Ranger Power!" I said as once more since we lost the power of the coins, we were able to morph into the power rangers and like old times, kicked their asses.

**Chapter 4: Biggest mission yet...**

"Now we're back, do we have access to the ninja Zords?" I asked, knowing that they'd probably had been brung here. "Oh yeah, they're here, they're down in the gummi ship block. Go on, go and see them!" King Mickey said. Once he finished, we rushed down there and we couldn't believe our own eyes, the ninja and shogun Zords were there, just like the king had said. "My falconzord is here. Man, it's been a while since I've been inside that!" I exclaimed with delight. "Well, I agree with that!" Shadow said, "Don't forget, since we're here, it must mean that the coins are working once again. No wonder the turbo morphers went ballistic!"

Although we were happy that the Zords were there, there was something more to this than the heartless, it would turn out that Organisation XIII would actually be behind this, we had no time to waste as they sent something big; it would turn out to be an enemy that Sora had known for ages.

"Guys, get rid of Oogie! He's going to destroy the castle otherwise!" Sora gasped as he had never seen him at that size before. "Please, you've got the Zords, now use them!"

"Sora's right guys, ready?!" We all said it together, "We need ninjazord power now! - White ninja falconzord - power up!" I said after all of the others called on their Zords and we got back into our ninja Zords. Once we got into our Zords, we called for them to join together to make the ninja Megazord and as it did, Sora's jaw dropped. "Wow, that's cool!" He shouted.

"Oh so they sent some idiots to finish the job for the chosen one! How pathetic!" Oogie laughed. However, when the Megazord punched Oogie down, the sound of the falconzord - my own zord was heard in the distance. "Guys, join up for ninja megafalconzord!" I said, and we completed the sequence, hitting Oogie with all we had, the power of both fists and we defeated him.

"Yeah! We're back!" I shouted! All of us looking down on Sora, Kairi & Riku, I shouted, "Hey, wanna see the inside of the Megazord?" and they agreed, so they came up into the cockpit of the Megazord. "Wow, this is amazing." Sora said, noticing the ladder that went up into the falconzord. "Well, we'd better return these Zords to their hiding place." I said with the others, once they agreed, they went back to their hiding place, for whenever we needed them again.

"So, I suppose the power rangers are back in action hmm?" I asked looking at the other rangers, who along with me had de-morphed after the battle. Putting my hand into the centre, they also put their hands on top of mine and we raised it and yelled "The power rangers are back!"

**Chapter 5: They send a new monster down as I get injured.**

I went for a walk, but Kairi kept coming to me and seeing if I was okay. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm really glad that the other rangers are here at last and I'm not on my own." I sighed as I looked at the Turbo morpher. "I'm never gonna get to use this again." I said to Kairi. "You will, someday when the Turbo power comes back." She replied. "Yeah...Oh great, Heartless! Where are the others when I need them?" I asked. "Erm, they're down in the Chamber repairing the Zords from the last battle. You're gonna have to do the battle now" Kairi replied, shocked. Looking down at the Turbo Morpher, I decided to strap it onto my wrist and grabbed the key, "What are you doing Manic?!" Kairi asked, shocked at what I just did. "Get back Kairi, I'm gonna send these right back to hell!" I said as I pulled my wrist up ready to morph. Just as that happened, Shadow, my best friend and the Red Ranger saw me and shouted, "Manic! No! Don't morph with that broken morpher!" But it was no use, I didn't listen as Kairi ran straight to Shadow, I shouted, "Shift into turbo! Red lightning turbo power" as I morphed into the red turbo ranger, but the power was too weak as it messed with me and almost killed me, luckily, Shadow morphed into the red ranger and saved me as I was on the floor face down, when both Shadow and Kairi both came to check on me, I just laid there for around ten, twenty minutes and again. "We need some help around here!" Shadow shouted out as the others came out of the chamber along with Sora, Riku, King Mickie & Queen Minnie. "Manic!" The pink ranger, my other friend mumbled as they all ran over and noticed that I had the turbo morpher strapped around my wrist. "What has he done to himself?" She said, looking at my lifeless body when Riku picked me up and carried me to the infirmary.

"I'm not letting him turn into a heartless, no way, no how!" Kairi shouted. "Relax, we got a pulse okay, he was lucky again this time, thank god he's not gonna be using that morpher again." The nurse replied. "Yeah, I'm so lucky that he's okay. He's not gonna do that again, I stashed the broken morpher somewhere where Manic can't find it." Shadow replied to both the question and the answer. "Let's leave him; he needs his rest as he's very weak." The nurse said as they left me again, this time, I was in a coma and I would never be waking up for some time.

However, as I was in this coma, my mind took me to a place where I didn't recognise. "Manic! I thought that was you!" A familiar voice shouted out as I looked up at the door, I recognised that person; it was I as the red zeo ranger. "What's the matter, don't you recognise me? I'm zeo ranger 5 - red! Let's see what you got!" My former self said challenging me, when I faced myself, I defeated him, but that wasn't it, I was destined to face the red turbo ranger and the green ranger - all my former ranger duties and as I faced each of them, I defeated him and was confronted by the three of them afterwards. "Well, you have changed, you've grown stronger, here, take this, you'll find it useful" The green ranger said, handing me something I hadn't seen for ages, my dragon dagger. "You'll find the dragonzord will be in its hiding place, under the sea near the castle." The red turbo ranger said. "Thank you rangers, you really showed me how to...well, be myself!" I replied as they disappeared into thin air, my eyes opening for the first time since I tried to use the morpher.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Said Kairi looking at me, relieved. "I'm fine, where's the rangers?" I asked. "They're fighting a battle which they're losing as they need you right now, I'm gonna do something..." I stopped her and looked at the gift that my former Ranger forms had given me. "You wait here Kairi, I'm gonna go and help them" I replied, jumping out of the bed and grabbing my morpher, "It's Morphin' time! White ranger power!" I cried out as I morphed into the white ranger, running outside, I called on my falconzord, "White ninja falconzord, power up."

"What in the world?" Shadow asked as he could hear my zord come into the distance, "Guys, I'm on my way" I replied. "Great to hear you again Manic, got anything up your sleeve?" Shadow asked. "Hell yeah I have, check this out" I said, finishing the transmition, I grabbed the dragon dagger that the green ranger gave me. "Thank you again green ranger" I said to myself as I played the tune to summon the dragonzord. And as it came out of hiding, the rangers couldn't believe what they're seeing "Man, this is awesome!" The blue ranger said, "Dragonzord's back!"

As I had merged with the Shogun Megazord, making it the Shogun Megafalconzord, and had called on the Dragonzord, we were able to defeat the monster that came down. After we managed to repair the shogun Zords and returned dragonzord to the sea, we de-morphed. "Man, it's great that you're out of that coma Manic." Shadow said, "How..."."Let's just say that I had some spiritual guiding." I replied to Shadow and the other rangers.

**Chapter 6: Time to say goodbye again and pass the power on.**

It was a few months after that as we had a choice; either stay there as guardians of kingdom hearts or leave and pass our powers onto another group. A decision I made straight away. "I'm staying here, Kairi, Sora & Riku have shown me that there's more to life than being a power ranger." I told the other rangers. "Listen, I'm staying here with Manic guys, we're not forcing you to stay or go, it's a decision you're gonna have to make." Shadow replied as we had a man-to-man hug because we were friends and we wanted the best of kingdom hearts and once they made their decision, they handed in their morphers and got transported back to earth, just as that happened, Namine came back, for reasons we don't know. "Well guys, there really goes a true bunch of rangers, anyone up for taking over?" I asked them as I turned to them. "Sora, come on, you can't hold that keyblade forever, sooner or later, you're gonna have to relinquish it."

"I guess so Manic...alright, I'm gonna be a ranger." He said as he got the black morpher. "Yeah, I'm in" Riku said as he got the blue morpher. As I looked at Kairi, she had a moment to actually think about it as it would be life altering. "Well, if you're not gonna take it, I'm gonna!" Namine said as she reached for the yellow morpher. "Yeah, I'm in with that!" Kairi said as she reached out and took her destiny by the hands as she reached for the pink morpher.

"Ready guys?!" I said as we pulled our morphers out and they nodded along with Shadow, "It's Morphin' time! White Ranger Power!" I said as I morphed once again after the new rangers had morphed, "Wow, this is amazing!" Sora said in his morphed state and nodded to Namine, Riku & Kairi as both myself and Shadow smiled underneath our helmets, now knowing that the universe and kingdom hearts was safe once more from evil.

**THE END.**


End file.
